


Entrenamiento intenso.

by RioluZX



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Español | Spanish, Hardcore, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24885868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RioluZX/pseuds/RioluZX
Summary: Tras haber ganado la semifinal del FFI, Inazuma Japan esta a solo un paso de ganar el campeonato, su capitan Endou preso de la emocion dificilmente puede conciliar el sueño, decidiendo tomar una caminata temprano jamas espero conocer a alguien, menos aun que ese fuera su posible rival en la final, aun asi no sale de su mente y sin poder contenerlo decide acercarse mas a el.
Relationships: Endou Mamoru/Rococo Urupa
Kudos: 2
Collections: Sin Corps





	Entrenamiento intenso.

La noche finalmente llegaba a su final, así lo anunciaba el sol que apenas comenzaba a asomarse en el horizonte, aquello anunciaba un nuevo día de emociones para aquellos que se encontraban en cierta isla, el motivo de ello era que en esta se llevaba a cabo un evento importante que ocurría pocas veces, el FFI, frontal futbol internacional, un suceso al que muchos jugadores de futbol en su etapa escolar deseaban participar, no solo para representar a su país sino para también alcanzar sus sueños, la sola participación en aquel lugar era un pase seguro a ser considerado por diferentes agencias deportivas en sus respectivos hogares, sin duda alguna abría puertas que les permitirían seguir jugando incluso a nivel profesional, los partidos habían ocurrido, cada uno cumpliendo su función hacia el público que había viajado para verlo en vivo o a través de sus computadoras, llenar sus corazones de emoción, decepcionarse, alegrarse, experimentar el suspenso y gritar tan fuerte que no pudieran controlarse en saltar para apoyar a su favorito, sin embargo todo eventualmente llegaba a su final, equipos eran derrotados, otros avanzaban, finalmente uno de los finalistas hacia su aparición, la selección nacional de Japón, los Inazuma Japan tras derrotar a The Kingdom, el equipo nacional de Brasil habían conseguido hacerse el lugar en el evento decisivo. La gente ya estaba comenzando a levantarse, los isleños para preparar sus puestos y atender a los visitantes, eran cerca de las 7 de la mañana, en la zona donde se quedaba Inazuma Japan sus miembros estaban aún dormidos, descansando del intenso partido que habían tenido recientemente, incluso su director y las mánager del equipo seguían en sus habitaciones, únicamente había alguien que estaba despierto en esas horas.

Endou Mamoru, capitán del equipo Inazuma Japan estaba ya en pie pese a ser tan temprano, el motivo de ello era que no podía contener su emoción, finalmente habían avanzado hasta ese punto tan importante en el torneo, se había colocado el uniforme escolar de la selección, un pantalón largo de color azul, una playera blanca mientras la chaqueta la ato alrededor de su cintura, podía estar fresco en ese lugar pero como era una isla tropical sabía bien que haría un gran calor más tarde, coloco su característica banda naranja en su cabeza, atrapando con ello sus cabellos castaños y pensó estaba listo, abrió en silencio su habitación, salió descalzo para evitar meter ruido, se lavó en el baño, se colocó sus zapatillas y finalmente salió de su residencia.

Tal como había imaginado el aire se sentía fresco pero no era frio, más bien agradable para dar una vuelta, se estiro en su lugar y finalmente comenzó a trotar, decidió hacer un recorrido más largo de lo normal, comenzó por visitar la playa donde había entrenado sus habilidades como portero, siguiendo las indicaciones de la libreta de su abuelo empujaba y detenía un enorme neumático, decidió moverse de allí, esta vez pasando a las zonas residenciales de otros equipos, los conocía casi todos, tuvo el gusto de llegar a jugar contra algunos, incluso junto a ellos por otros motivos distintos, se tomó su tiempo para llegar a ver algunas decoraciones de esos países, todo sin perder el ritmo en el que corría, tan distraído estaba en ello que ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que zona estaba avanzando, únicamente se enfocaba en no chocar con alguien, tal fue su punto que llego a una parte que ni siquiera reconocía, por la bandera que estaba en aquella residencia pudo ver que era del continente africano, se mostró interesado, si lo pensaba bien no había visto nunca al equipo de aquel lugar, decidió asomarse pero no había nadie a la vista.

-¡Ah!-

Un grito de esfuerzo le hizo detenerse en su lugar, se quedó atento y pudo escucharlo nuevamente, la curiosidad lo llevo a acercarse más, contrario a lo que imaginaba se alejaba de esa zona residencial, entre toda la naturaleza alrededor pudo dar con una cancha de futbol, sonrió pensando ese sería su lugar de entrenamiento, Endou decidió seguir el ruido, estaba en una zona más apartada, se asomó detrás de un árbol y entonces pudo divisar a alguien, era un joven de piel morena, sin duda era más alto que él, su cabello era bastante llamativo, era de un tono azul gris y sus ojos eran negros, el motivo de sus gritos era por cómo le daba fuertes palmadas al tronco de un árbol, en este estaba marcada la silueta de su mano mostrando la fuerza que tenía, por los guantes que usaba era claro que era un portero.

Endou trago suavemente, ese chico únicamente llevaba puesto un pantaloncillo corto, enredado en su cintura estaba su playera de modo que su torso estaba totalmente expuesto, su figura era delgada pero masculina, su pecho lucia firme y se veían músculos en la zona, su abdomen estaba plano y levemente marcado, no había rastro de vello corporal en alguna zona, los brazos de ese joven sin duda eran fornidos, incluso veía los músculos marcarse cada vez que este golpeaba aquel árbol, podía imaginar que llevaba mucho tiempo en esos ejercicios, el sudor que caía por su frente y se deslizaba por su cuerpo era una prueba, más aun el aroma masculino presente en el aire que apenas alcanzo la nariz de Endou hizo que su cuerpo comenzara a calentarse.

-"Si es así arriba..... ¿Cómo será abajo?"-el castaño bajo su mirada a la entrepierna del joven, podía verse un bulto en este, bastante marcado por los apegados shorts y tembló ligeramente, agito su cabeza sabiendo no debía enfocarse en ello, dio un paso pensando en irse pero no espero pisar una rama, con el silencio del lugar tal ruido fue fácilmente escuchado.

-¿Hay alguien ahí?-pregunto el moreno mientras Endou se quedó quieto en su lugar, incluso contuvo su respiración para no delatarse, espiar a una persona nunca se veía bien, menos aun si eran de equipos distintos, pasaron unos segundos y el moreno decidió investigar, con cada paso el castaño intentaba pensar en un excusa, el sonido de un celular sin embargo fue su salvación-Oh rayos, el desayuno-gimoteo el de cabellos azules, apagando aquella alarma, mientras se vestía el de banda naranja aprovecho de escapar lo más sigiloso que pudo.

Endou soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando estuvo bastante lejos, vaya manera de empezar el día, encontrando un chico atractivo y semi desnudo, ese tipo de cosas solo le pasaban a él, de hecho, había olvidado cuantas veces entro en la habitación de sus compañeros de equipo cuando se cambiaban o estaban desnudos, como era de esperarse le regañaban por ello, insistiendo que tocara pero era una mala manía suya por la confianza que se tenían todos, soltó un suspiro pensando que sería mejor olvidarlo, quizás era de algún equipo que había perdido en el proceso o algo similar, comenzó a avanzar pero su estómago comenzó a gruñir, se acarició su abdomen mientras sabía que era hora del desayuno.

-"Me van a regañar"-pensó Endou sabiendo que sus compañeros estarían despiertos, ni siquiera había llevado su celular con él, no quería imaginarse todos los ejercicios extra que su entrenador le pondría por salir sin permiso, aun si era para ir a correr ni siquiera lo había hecho como debía, simplemente se quedó atontado por el cuerpo de un chico que ni conocía, aunque siendo justos, no pudo evitarlo con lo atractivo que era.

-Endou-la voz de alguien llamándole le hizo reaccionar, se volteando para poder ver a un joven acercándose a él, cabello castaño pero más claro, unos ojos azules y una piel más clara que la suya se acercaba a él.

-Fideo-sonrió al ver como su amigo y capitán del equipo Orpheus acercarse a el-¿Qué haces por aquí?-cuestiono curioso de como lucia algo agitado al haber corrido para alcanzarle.

-Yo debería preguntarte eso-bufo mientras el chico de banda reacciono a su alrededor, sin haberse dado cuenta había terminado en la residencia de Italia, miro a su amigo y se rasco la nuca apenado, fue peor cuando su estómago gruño ocasionando que apareciera un leve sonrojo en su rostro -Ya que estas aquí, ¿quieres comer algo?-le propuso a lo cual este acepto con gusto.

Endou había estado en más de una ocasión en aquel lugar, su equipo y el de Italia eran buenos amigos, especialmente después de aquel intenso partido que habían terminado empatando, se sintió bien recibido, incluso podía ver el entusiasmo de los otros jugadores, era entendible, si derrotaban a su oponente volverían a jugar contra ellos en la final, ambos estaban ansiosos de aquel momento, apenas los jugadores terminaban de comer se levantaban preparándose para entrenar, Fideo aprovechaba la presencia de Endou para poder hablar con él, finalmente quedando ellos dos en la cafetería de ese lugar pero el de banda naranja no le prestaba mucha atención, nuevamente su mente se había desviado en el encuentro de más temprano, aun cuando se había dicho no pensar más en ello solamente provocaba que lo hiciera más, había algo en su presencia, familiar y agradable al mismo tiempo pero aun sin saber que era.

-Endou..... ¡Endou!-el grito de Fideo en su oreja le hizo caerse de espaldas en su asiento por la sorpresa, observo al de ojos azules que lucía molesto y supo que lo había estado ignorando.

-Perdón, solo estaba pensando en un chico que vi hoy-se intentó excusar mientras se levantaba, por la ceja alzada de este era claro que estaba interesado-Parecía fuerte y era un portero, así que no pude evitar interesarme un poco-comenzaba a relatar rascándose la nuca algo apenado de sus palabras.

-Mmm bueno si sabes cómo es su uniforme quizás podemos encontrarlo-le propuso sacando su celular para ver la base de datos del torneo.

-Mmm su uniforme era azul oscuro, algunos detalles rojos, él era más alto que yo, moreno y su cabello era peculiar, como azul pero algo gris y sus ojos negros-iba relatando mientras Fideo conocía algunos equipos, gracias a ello podía descartar algunos hasta dar con algo.

-¿Este?-cuestiono enseñándole una foto, Endou escupió el vaso de jugo que estaba bebiendo por la sorpresa de ver que así era -....Un si era más que suficiente-se quejó mientras usaba su playera para poder secarse.

Endou se disculpó apenado antes de quedarse viendo el perfil de ese jugador, Rococo Urupa, capitán del equipo Little Giants del continente de África y también el siguiente oponente de su amigo Fideo, sus puños se apretaron suavemente al estar en conflicto, deseaba poder jugar nuevamente contra su amigo en la final, sin embargo al saber que también tenía la posibilidad de un partido contra ese joven le generaba cierta emoción, si ambos eran porteros ya mostraba algo en común, deseaba ponerse a prueba contra él, ese pensamiento perduro hasta que vio que eran más de las 9, se despidió de su amigo corriendo apresurado hacia la residencial donde se quedaba, desde la entrada del lugar podía escuchar los gritos de sus amigos, era claro que ya habían desayunado y estaban practicando, iba a abrir la puerta principal pero se arrepintió, se alejó unos pasos caminando de un lado a otro, debía dar una buena excusa, no le salvaría de problemas pero quizás serian menos graves con una.

-Endou-el castaño se sobresaltó al reconocer esa voz, lentamente volteo la mirada comprobando que era el entrenador de su equipo quien estaba detrás de él, comenzó a reírse nervioso antes de tragar saliva por como su mirada estaba fija en el-Tenemos que hablar-aun cuando su rostro era tan inexpresivo como siempre el tono de voz firme y severo fue una clara señal de que estaba en muchos problemas.

Y no se equivocó.

-Vaya problema en los que te metes-murmuro Goenji, el delantero del equipo mientras veía como su capitán sufría teniendo que hacer ejercicios extra, lo habían asignado a él para vigilarlo mientras que todos los demás ahora disfrutaban de su almuerzo.

-No es mi culpa, solo fui a dar una vuelta y me perdí-gimoteaba el castaño teniendo que hacer flexiones con peso extra sobre su espalda.

-¿Por qué siento no me dices toda la historia?-murmuro el de cabellos crema, Endou lo miro de reojo y suspiro sabiendo que no podía ocultarle nada.

-Me encontré con un chico, resulta que es el capitán del equipo contra el que jugara Fideo -comenzó a relatar captando la atención del delantero -Me llamo la atención, es portero, pude verlo entrenar y lucia fuerte, la verdad, me gustaría poder jugar contra él, ver si es tan genial como luce-decía con una amplia sonrisa y solo esas palabras necesito escuchar el otro para comprender sus motivos.

-Ay no, te quieres acostar con el-murmuro Goenji haciendo que Endou se sonrojara por tal acusación.

-No quiero hacer eso con todos los chicos que conozco-se quejó mientras el delantero le veía en señal de no creerle.

-Mmm estamos yo, Kazemaru, Kido, Tachimukai, Toramaru no lo cuento por como en esa ocasión también participe-decía este como si no fuera la gran cosa-¿Olvide a alguien?-cuestiono viendo al castaño que inflo las mejillas por sus palabras.

-....Estoy abierto a hacerlo con Fideo -admitió mientras seguía con sus ejercicios soportando la sonrisa presumida de Goenji por tener la razón.

Honestamente Endou nunca había tenido problemas con su sexualidad, es más, era bastante abierto con ese tema, sobre todo con sus compañeros de equipo y amigos, le alegraba que lo aceptaban como tal aunque eso no significaba que fuera fácil, podía soportar las practicas donde sus compañeros sudaban, el olor masculino que llenaba la casa club cuando se cambiaban, sin embargo bañarse todos juntos fue más complicado, Endou se sentía algo orgulloso de saber que su pene era de un buen tamaño comparado con otros, sin embargo habían unos que le hacían babear y se quedaba observándolos por bastante tiempo, fue así como tuvo su primera experiencia siendo pasivo con Goenji en las mismas duchas, después de ello fue con Kido cuando le visito en su enorme casa, su primera vez como activo fue con Kazemaru, era imposible no evitar fijarse en la figura y el adorable aspecto de su compañero, creyó que su etapa sexual se limitaría a encuentros entre ellos únicamente, sin embargo ocurrió en una ocasión que recorrió el país en un enorme autobús, ese fue un infierno y un paraíso personal para él, cada noche dormían en este dentro de unos sacos de dormir cercanos unos a otros, por si no fuera suficiente estaban las noches en que debía morderse su propia banda para no gemir, la causa de ello siendo mayormente Tachimukai el cual chupaba golosamente su pene erecto, cuando supo que aquel joven lo admiraba se sintió emocionado, sin embargo no esperaba que eso fuera al punto de complacerlo sexualmente, ¿Endou pudo resistirlo?, claro que no, en menos de lo que hubiera esperado ambos estaban desnudos detrás del autobús, el de banda naranja arremetiendo a su pervertido fan el cual cubría su boca intentando no hacer ruidos, tales experiencias se repetían e incluso en una ocasión termino haciendo una orgia en su casa con sus cuatro chicos favoritos.

-Creo que necesitas ayuda-menciono Goenji viendo como la entrepierna de su capitán estaba alzada por debajo de su short, como tal había un bulto marcado debido a los recuerdos que había tenido Endou.

-T-Tengo que terminar estos ejercicios primero-gimoteo temblando, intentando mantenerse firme pero el delantero se había acercado para acariciar suavemente su entrepierna.

-Hazlo, yo simplemente te daré una mano-sonrió Goenji mientras bajaba la tela para dejar en libertad el miembro erecto de su capitán.

Endou agradeció que todos estuvieran almorzando, de otro modo no hubiera sabido explicar porque estaba desnudo en el campo de entrenamiento, haciendo sentadillas mientras chupaba ruidosamente el pene erecto del delantero, más aun, estaba seguro de que el entrenador los castigaría a ambos, sin embargo no pudo preocuparse más por ello, menos cuando ahogaba sus gemidos en un beso con su primer amante, este apretando su trasero mientras montaba su pene erecto frenéticamente, disfrutándolo y pidiendo por más a lo que Goenji no se negaba. A pesar del sexo que realmente le ayudo a calmar sus urgencias, el entrenamiento que le quitaba sus preocupaciones y le llenaba de entusiasmo, incluso el baño donde relajaba su agotado cuerpo no quito la imagen de aquel portero de la mente de Endou, cuando fue a acostarse soltó un gruñido de molestia sin saber que pasaba por su cerebro, a la mañana siguiente volvió a despertarse temprano y supo que no podía dejar las cosas así por más tiempo, esta vez dejo una nota mintiendo donde iba y se aseguró de llevar su celular, mientras volviera antes de las 9 no habría problemas, tal como el día anterior salió a escondidas de su residencia, troto suavemente hasta la zona donde se quedaba el equipo del Congo, sonrió al escuchar gruñidos en señal de que entrenaban, se dirigió al mismo lugar que antes comprobando que se encontraba ese joven, igual que el día anterior no llevaba playera y eso hizo más difícil para Endou acercarse, se dio unas palmadas en las mejillas, busco animarse a sí mismo y finalmente dio un paso al frente.

-Hola-saludo haciendo que el joven diera un golpe más al árbol que se sacudió, se quedó quieto y volteo a mirar al castaño.

-Tú eres-murmuro volteando a mirar detenidamente a Endou, este se puso tenso por lo serio que lucía pero aun así se animó a avanzar.

-Endou Mamoru, capitán del equipo de Japón-se presentó extendiendo su mano con una sonrisa, notando como este lo observaba de arriba a abajo, notar más de cerca la diferencia de alturas le hizo sentir aún más pequeño-¡Ah!, no vine a espiar lo juro, es solo que ayer te vi y....espera, no es que te estuviera espiando solo fue de paso y-gimoteaba el chico de banda naranja intentando evitar algún mal entendido, el moreno se quedó observándolo y finalmente sus mejillas se inflaron.

-Pfff....jajaja, tu sí que eres honesto-comenzó a reírse mientras Endou se quedaba sorprendido, realmente no esperaba esa reacción pero aun así era un buen inicio -Me agradas, soy Rococo Urupa, capitán de Little Giants-se presentó estrechando su mano.

Ambos capitanes se pusieron a platicar, para la suerte de Endou aquello fue más fácil de lo esperado, a pesar de la expresión seria que tenía Rococo al permanecer en silencio este era alguien bastante animado, no se habían visto jamás pero de cierto modo había una conexión entre ellos, su pasión por el fútbol, la emoción en cada partido, el esfuerzo en sus entrenamientos, cada uno platico su experiencia enfrentando otros equipos durante todo el torneo, el otro escuchaba atentamente, el moreno tenía grabaciones en su celular por lo que ambos se quedaron apegados para poder observar, el chico de banda veía impresionado que detenía tiros sin ninguna técnica, los delanteros eran igual de imponentes, sentía esa sensación de emoción en su abdomen, pronto siendo reemplazada por un ardor en su cuerpo al darse cuenta de lo apegado que estaba al moreno, incluso podía olfatear su aroma natural y sintió una punzada en su entrepierna, cruzo sus piernas sonrojado e intento concentrarse en el video, algo imposible por como tener a un atractivo joven sin playera a su lado lo distraía, Rococo volteo a mirarlo, parecía querer decir algo pero fueron interrumpidos por una alarma del celular de Endou.

-Oh rayos, debo irme o me meteré en problemas-gimoteo el castaño levantándose apresurado, sabiendo que no soportaría otro castigo o extenso regaño más, aun así antes de alejarse volteo a ver a su nuevo amigo-¿Haces algo después de entrenar en la tarde?-cuestiono mostrando que aun deseaba tener su compañía.

-Te doy mi número, así será más fácil-le dijo el moreno sacando su celular, una vez hicieron ello ambos tomaron caminos distintos, aun así cuando se aseguró de haber tomado suficiente distancia Endou soltó un prolongado suspiro.

El capitán de Inazuma Japan sabía bien porque estaba reaccionando así, por mucho que lo odiara Goenji tenía razón, quería acostarse con Rococo, claro, apenas lo estaba conociendo pero ¿eso importaba?, no paso ni medio día después de que Tachimukai se había unido al equipo y tuvo sexo con él, aunque realmente él lo había asaltado en su saco de dormir, ahora era casi igual, solo que este era un joven totalmente desconocido, de otro país y que seguramente no volvería a ver nunca más en la vida, ese pensamiento sin embargo solamente había logrado que lo deseara más aun, era el tipo de personas que no quería arrepentimientos, impulsivo y ahora su cuerpo le exigía sentir el cuerpo desnudo de Rococo junto al suyo, trago un poco de saliva preguntándose si sería el activo o pasivo con él, quizás ambos si tenía suerte pues no dudaba en que tenía una gran resistencia gracias al fútbol.

-Dios ¿cuándo me volví un pervertido?-gimoteo Endou temiendo lo alocadas que eran sus hormonas adolescentes.

Una vez llego a la residencia donde se quedaba, logro llegado dos minutos antes del desayuno, como tal se había salvado, logro actuar normal el resto del entrenamiento, incluso algunos decían que sus entusiasmos eran mayor de lo normal, como prueba de ello animaba a todos a seguir adelante, exprimiendo sin piedad cada gota de esfuerzo de sus compañeros los cuales apenas fue anunciado el almuerzo casi se dieron a la fuga, Endou hacia un puchero por cómo no quedaba nadie para entrenar, fue a lavarse para quitarse el sudor y poder comer junto a ellos, aún quedaban dos días antes del partido de Orpheus contra Little Giants, después de eso otros tres antes de la final, tenían tiempo para practicar, el entrenador finalmente les dio tiempo libre después del almuerzo, insistiendo que era necesario el descanso pero no los salvaría de la práctica de la tarde, mientras se lavaba los dientes Endou sintió su celular vibrar y casi se atragantó con su propio cepillo al ver de quien era.

"Ando libre, ¿quieres que nos veamos?"-Rococo

Endou sonrió al saber que había sido el quien lo buscara ahora, no era mal momento, tenía energías de sobra y realmente no parecía que alguien fuera a entrenar con él, respondió diciendo que iría a buscarlo, ya tenía que hacer pero aun así no sentía fuera prudente decir donde iba a estar, más bien no quería darle la razón a Goenji o que este le recibiera con doble sentido y burlas.

-Iré a ver a Fideo, vuelvo para el entrenamiento-dijo saliendo lo más rápido que pudo de la residencia, no dejo que nadie le viera la cara pues en realidad era malo para mentir, una vez salió suspiro aliviado, no quiso tentar la suerte y comenzó a hacer su recorrido preguntándose que podría hacer para lograr algo más íntimo con el moreno, tan centrado estaba en ello que en su camino no escucho como alguien le llamaba, en la entrada de la residencia del Congo Rococo se encontraba esperándolo usando su uniforme de portero.

-Acabo de almorzar, ¿vamos a dar una vuelta primero?-le propuso a lo que Endou accedió, ambos comenzaron a caminar sin saber que alguien los estaba observando desde una esquina.

-"Ese es Rococo del equipo Little Giants, ¿desde cuándo son amigos?"-pensaba Fideo sin encontrarle sentido, apenas ayer Endou no sabía del de cabellos azules y ahora parecían cercanos, más por como platicaban tan animadamente, sabía que no debía hacerlo pero decidió seguirlos, esperando que su amigo de la banda naranja no estuviera traicionándolo.

Pronto los temores de Fideo parecían más celos por como en ningún momento ninguno de los dos porteros dejaban de hablar, incluso se reían pero era únicamente por como continuaban lo dejado esa mañana, Endou le propuso enseñarle su lugar de entrenamiento al moreno, se lo debía por haberse colado en su lugar sin permiso alguno, también era una excusa para estar a solas, aun no tenía idea de cómo seducirlo pero confiaba en que todo saldría bien, en el proceso le relataba alguna de las aventuras más extrañas que había tenido en el último año.

-Espera, ¿entonces eran aliens de verdad o solo unos dementes?-cuestiono Rococo claramente interesado en la historia de cómo un instituto con temática espacial había destruido varias escuelas en Japón.

-No, solo un equipo hacia eso, según él estaba muy metido en su papel de alíen-explico Endou recordando algo molesto el peor día de su vida donde vio su escuela ser hecha pedazos -Sigo sin saber cómo no lo arrestaron-murmuro curioso de si el director al menos había pagado los daños.

-Amigo, te conozco de hace unas horas y ya entendí que te metes en problemas a cada día, es decir, ¿ángeles y demonios en esta isla?-murmuro el moreno volteando la mirada al enorme volcán donde según Endou había un estadio de futbol.

-Hey fue real, raro pero real y sigo insistiendo en que esos capitanes se gustaban entre si-bufo por llegar a pensar de que lo trataba de mentiroso.

-Te creo, te creo, Uff, espero para tu próxima aventura estar cerca, suenan emocionantes-sonreía el moreno a lo cual el castaño correspondió el gesto esperando lo mismo.

-Ah mira, ya llegamos a mi lugar de entrenamiento-sonrió Endou señalando una zona algo apartada, casi no pasaba gente así que desde su primer día en la isla, con ayuda de alguien que casi lo atropello, había colgado un neumático de lo alto de una palmera.

-¿Asi entrenas tú?-murmuro Rococo claramente impresionado mientras mecía suavemente el enorme neumático comprobando lo pesado que era.

-Sí, desde que comencé como portero, estaba en una libreta de mi abuelo así que decidí hacerlo así-explico mientras veía con algo de nostalgia aquel neumático, sintiéndose feliz de lo lejos que había llegado.

-¿Te gustaría que entrenáramos juntos?-le propuso Rococo a lo que el castaño asintió sin dudarlo un segundo.

Ya que solamente había un neumático ambos tenían que turnarse entre ellos, el desafío sin embargo era en que cada uno lo empujaba lo más fuerte que podía, el otro debía resistirlo y con ello comprobaban la resistencia en sus brazos, para Endou eso era ideal, le mostraba que el moreno no lo subestimaba, sino que correspondía dándolo todo y como tal se esforzaba en resistir, el esfuerzo iba creciendo, el calor en sus cuerpos también, estar bajo el sol no ayudaba y eventualmente el de banda naranja comenzó a sudar.

-Uff, hoy sí que hace calor-gimoteo el castaño tras haber detenido el neumático con algo de esfuerzo.

-¿Enserio?, esto no es nada comparado con África-menciono Rococo mientras el castaño empujaba el neumático lo más fuerte que podía- Ahí hace tanto calor que es imposible usar un uniforme como este-añadió deteniendo con ambos brazos el objeto sin mucho esfuerzo.

-¿Y cómo sueles entrenar?-cuestiono curioso pensando que usaría un uniforme más corto o algo similar.

-Desnudo-respondió a lo que Endou se quedó en silencio unos segundos antes de mostrarse sorprendido-En el Congo hace más calor de lo que crees, muchos andan semi desnudos, como jugamos fútbol hay casos donde mi equipo entero practica desnudo-explicaba el como si no fuera la gran cosa y el castaño supo que sería su oportunidad.

-Bueno....si sientes calor, podríamos hacer lo mismo-murmuro Endou llamando la atención del moreno-Es decir, somos hombres, no hay nadie aquí y yo estoy sudando mucho, seguro tu igual así que-intentaba explicarse sin querer dar a ver sus verdaderas intenciones.

-Me quieres ver desnudo ¿no es así pervertido?-sonrió Rococo de modo pícaro observando como el castaño se sonrojaba bastante por tal acusación-Jajajaja mira tu cara-se reía apuntándole con su dedo y Endou entendió que le estaba bromeando.

-Jajá, muy gracioso-bufo haciendo un puchero con sus mejillas, el moreno le sonrió y ante él se quitó su playera para dejarla tirada en la arena notando como el castaño lucia sorprendido.

-¿Qué?, dijiste que podíamos entrenar desnudos-sonrió Rococo y antes de que Endou dijera algo bajo su short, dejando en evidencia de que no llevaba ropa interior alguna, lo dejo de lado quedándose únicamente con sus zapatillas al igual que sus guantes de portero.

-"E-Es enorme"-pensó Endou e incluso sintió que llego a babear por aquella vista, también lucia algo grueso y el prepucio estaba retraído, solamente ver que aún seguía flácido le hacía desear ver que tal seria erecto, reacciono finalmente, sabia se había quedado mirando demasiado y Rococo lo había notado sonriendo de lado.

-¿Y bien?, no me digas que eres tímido-se burló el moreno por como el castaño aun lucia en shock, avanzo hacia el hasta estar a solo un paso de distancia, Endou tenía sus mejillas enrojecida, ni siquiera pudo responder al estar distraído por el cuerpo de Rococo-Si quieres te echo una mano-le propuso sujetando los bordes de su playera, Endou lo observo pero solo alzo sus brazos, sintió como su playera era retirada dejando su pecho expuesto, su piel era más bronceada, su pecho firme y destacaban sus pezones de un leve tono rosa, en su abdomen aún no había marca de musculo, simplemente estaba plano y aquella vista era del agrado del más alto.

-No te rías-bufo avergonzado por como cuando Rococo le bajo su short quedo en evidencia su bóxer, su entrepierna se marcaba bastante, sin embargo él se refería al hecho de su nombre bordado en su trasero, el moreno encontró eso adorable, retiro la última prenda y con ello el pene erecto de Endou reboto al ser finalmente libre.

-Creo que el entrenamiento te emociono-murmuro el moreno observando como el castaño sonrojado se apoyaba en sus hombros, alzaba una pierna para quitar las ropas de sus tobillos, ambos quedando en igual de condiciones y Rococo masajeo suavemente el miembro de su nuevo amigo-¿Deberíamos hacernos cargo de esto?-le propuso mientras Endou temblaba por la fricción entre esa mano cubierta por el guante y su hombría.

-Jeje....no estaría mal-gimió suavemente mientras bajaba su mirada, observando como el moreno lo masturbaba lentamente, casi como si provocara y meció su cadera pidiendo más, Rococo tomo una de sus manos e hizo que tocara su pene, indicando que también debía atenderlo, Endou no se resistió, más bien se alegró de que lo pidiera, apenas su mano se enredó en aquel miembro comenzó a moverla, un brillo de lujuria haciéndose presente a medida que este comenzaba a crecer.

Ambos jóvenes no sabían que alguien estaba siendo testigo de cómo se masturbaban mutuamente, Fideo estaba escondido detrás de una palmera con su rostro sonrojado, realmente no esperaba que al seguirlos vería algo así, lo peor era que no podía apartar la mirada, recorría los cuerpos de ambos con su mirada, enfocándose mas en sus penes erectos, no dudaba en que Endou le superaba en tamaño, sin embargo Rococo era incluso una cabeza más grande que el de banda naranja, este también lo había notado y aquello solo hacía que lo deseara aún más, como prueba de ello movía su mano más rápido, su pulgar presionando el glande y la otra masajeando sus enormes bolas, Rococo sonreía mientras correspondía de igual manera, agachándose levemente para apegar su frente a la del castaño, sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas, sus respiraciones agitadas chocaban entre si y finalmente sus labios se unieron, Fideo al presenciar ello sintió como su propia entrepierna se alzaba, cayo de rodillas en su lugar temblando por como la imagen frente a él era demasiado erótica, ambos porteros se separaron solo para volver a besarse, esta vez dejando sus lenguas conocerse, acariciarse mientras dejaban que un rastro de saliva cayera de sus bocas, tomaron distancia al necesitar aire, sin embargo Endou estaba abrumado por las constantes sensaciones, finalmente cediendo a ellas se arrodillo frente al moreno, frotando su rostro contra la hombría de este e inhalando su masculino aroma.

-Mmm, ¿no pudiste resistir?-sonrió Rococo viendo como el castaño saco su lengua deseando saborearlo, aquella imagen solo provoco que su miembro palpitara ansioso, Endou comenzó a mover su lengua de arriba a abajo, inicio en las bolas del moreno sintiendo un sabor salado, ascendió lentamente por todo el largo hasta la punta, una vez ahí le dio un sonoro y húmedo beso, provocando que el más alto gruñera suavemente en señal de placer.

-"Muy grande.....sabe tan bien"-la mente de Endou estaba totalmente nublada, en aquellos momentos solamente podía pensar en una cosa y era complacer al hombre frente a él, movió su lengua sobre aquella extensión un par de veces más, deseando que aquel sabor quedara impregnado y finalmente rodeo la punta con sus labios.

Rococo soltó un amplio gruñido de placer, observaba agitado como su hombría iba desapareciendo en la boca de Endou, ese calor húmedo rodeándolo, cada vez más profundo hasta que llegado a la mitad se detuvo, el castaño temblaba mientras cerraba sus ojos, intentaba relajar su garganta pero era difícil, todo su cuerpo le ardía en señal de excitación, se quitó sus guantes para masturbarse desesperado, sintió las manos del más alto sujetar su cabeza, gimoteo ahogado cuando este comenzó a empujar su cadera, el castaño intento recordar respirar por la nariz, aun así conforme el resto ingresaba sentía que iba a ahogarse, las manos del moreno lo mantenían en su lugar y finalmente las bolas de este golpearon su mentón, su nariz quedo hundida en los vellos de su pelvis y con ello supo que lo había tragado todo.

-Ahh.....¿Estas bien?-pregunto Rococo y la respuesta era que no, Endou había eyaculado en la arena, el solo sentir esa gran dureza invadir su garganta fue suficiente para llevarlo a un orgasmo, una gran cantidad de saliva se acumulaba en su boca, comenzó a mecer su cabeza en señal de que le ayudara y el moreno comprendió-Mmm.....se siente increíble, se nota que tienes experiencia-susurro el de cabello azul, Endou sintió sus orejas enrojecer por esas palabras a medida que sentía esa hombría abandonar su boca, frotarse contra su lengua y volver a meterse en una estocada.

Con cada movimiento los gruñidos de placer del moreno iban en aumento, Endou se mantenía en su lugar firme, gemidos ahogados por aquella dureza mientras su mirada estaba totalmente opacada por el placer, estaba cogiendo su boca, Rococo le arremetía de tal manera que solo imaginar cómo sería tenerlo dentro generaba una comezón en su ano, incluso a pesar de haber acabado seguía erecto en señal de que lo disfrutaba, su mano comenzó a moverse nuevamente, la otra se deslizo para masajear suavemente su agujero, presionando un dedo y metiéndolo, sintiéndose aun algo abierto por haber tenido sexo ayer pero consciente de que no sería suficiente.

-"¿Cómo puede con eso?"-Fideo temblaba viendo en su escondite todo aquello, él no se creía capaz de hacer eso, menos aun de poder llegar a tragar todo un pene, aun así Endou lo hacía lucir como algo fácil, incluso disfrutable, la boca del capitán de Orfeo comenzó a humedecerse cada vez más, se sonrojo avergonzado de ello mientras observaba el modo en que Rococo arremetía la boca de su amigo, siendo claro que ambos tenían su experiencia sexual, no pudo contenerse, metió su mano en su short y comenzó a tocar suavemente su miembro erecto, notando como los movimientos del más alto iban siendo más rápidos.

-Ahhh....voy a acabar-gruñía Rococo sintiendo como el castaño succionaba más fuerte por tales palabras, viéndolo de modo suplicante, pidiendo que le diera a probar su semen y el moreno no iba a negarse a ello.

Fue cosa de unos minutos más antes de que Rococo gimiera en una clara expresión de placer, empujo su cadera con fuerza, asegurándose de meter toda su hombría en la húmeda boca del castaño se descargó en su interior, los ojos de Endou se cerraron a medida que sentía esa caliente y espesa sustancia llenar su cavidad oral, estando tan profundo que no tuvo más opción que tragarlo conforme seguía saliendo, un sabor algo amargado, aun así disfrutable y como el pene de Endou expulsaba gotas de placer era una prueba, ambos jóvenes se quedaron quietos, esperando y disfrutando hasta que el orgasmo de Rococo llego a su final, el moreno suavemente saco su hombría de la boca del castaño, este le sonrió, abriendo su boca y enseñándole con orgullo que se había tragado todo.

-Mmm.....parece que no fue suficiente-susurro Endou relamiéndose los labios, viendo con una sonrisa como el moreno aún seguía erecto, la vista de esa verga dura y bañada en su saliva le hizo temblar, lentamente se posiciono en cuatro patas sobre la arena viéndolo sobre su hombro-Ayúdame un poco antes-le pidió separando sus nalgas, enseñándole su agujero levemente abierto y el moreno se relamió los labios por ello.

-Alguien es muy travieso, ¿ayudando a tus compañeros de equipo?-pregunto Rococo mientras se quitaba sus guantes, le dio una fuerte nalgada a Endou haciéndole gemir, el sonido únicamente excitando más al moreno el cual sujeto las nalgas del castaño para apretarlas suavemente-

-Ohh....e-eso da cosquillas-gimoteo Endou temblando por esas húmedas caricias en su agujero, había olvidado la última vez que alguien lo preparo de esa manera, también lo bien que se sentía, apretó los puños sobre la arena mientras elevaba más su trasero, una señal de que quería más de aquello-Ahhh-gimió de placer cuando el más alto succiono su ano.

-Jeje haces unos ruidos tan lindos-sonrió Rococo mientras disfrutaba ver las orejas enrojecidas del de banda naranja, siguió estimulando ese agujero que temblaba por cada lamida, una vez lo sintió relajado lo abrió con dos de sus dedos, introduciendo su lengua para poder saborear el interior de Endou, escuchándolo retorcerse, humedeciendo con su saliva cada parte a su alcance, intentando llegar más profundo mientras cada caricia solamente provocaba que el pene del castaño expulsara más gotas de excitación en señal de alerta.

-Ya...... ¡ya!-grito el castaño haciendo que el moreno se detuviera, saco su lengua lentamente viendo con orgullo el estado en el que se encontraba debido a el-Mi trasero....esta listo para entrenar-la voz de Endou apenas podía salir, era una señal de que su cerebro apenas procesaba las cosas, sentía su agujero contraerse, pidiendo que lo siguieran estimulando pero sabía que tendría algo mejor en unos segundos.

-Asi parece, pero te lo advierto-susurro Rococo sujetando su cadera para acercarlo a él, frotar su miembro erecto entre las nalgas y la punta tocaba suavemente ese agujero húmedo-Yo soy algo intenso-esas palabras con el tono excitado en que fueron dichas le hizo desear a Endou aún más que lo penetrara, sin querer dar más rodeos el moreno se posiciono, sujeto su hombría palpitante y comenzó a presionar aquel agujero.

Apenas ingreso la punta Endou sabía que iba a enloquecer, su cuerpo se puso tenso, apretándose a medida que la verga de Rococo lo invadía, el más alto apretaba los dientes por ello debido a que la fricción era más intensa, aun así no se detuvo, se inclinó apoyando su pecho en la espalda del castaño, besaba sus mejillas y sus hombros pidiéndole se relajara, Endou respiro profundo, intentando cooperar y dejar que se deslizara dentro de él, cuando supero la mitad estaba seguro de que iba a ser partido en dos, se sentía aún más grande que en su boca, Rococo se mantuvo quieto, le pidió ser fuerte y con un movimiento de sus caderas metió el resto, el grito que salió de los labios del castaño resonó en el lugar, no solo por aquella invasión sino por cómo le había generado otro orgasmo, su cuerpo se tensó, sus paredes anales se cerraron alrededor del pene del moreno, este gruñía estando seguro de que iba a exprimirlo si seguía así, Endou saco la lengua sonrojado, chorros de semen salían sin control manchando la arena debajo de él, sus brazos y piernas le temblaban pero sin duda amaba aquella intensa sensación.

-Me siento.....tan lleno-gimoteo Endou mientras su orgasmo iba perdiendo fuerzas, se tocó su abdomen suavemente, estaba seguro de que Rococo había atravesado su recto, busco regular su respiración, logrando relajar sus músculos y su interior, ocasionando con ello un gemido de placer en el moreno, bajo la mirada observando con una sonrisa que seguía erecto, la sola sensación de tenerlo dentro lo mantenía así, respirando agitado vio de reojo a su amante y le beso su mejilla-Disculpa.....puedo con esto, sigue-le pidió mientras este asentía.

Apenas sintió como la verga de Rococo iba saliendo de su interior Endou se apretó intentando evitarlo, mirando de reojo al moreno de un modo burlón pero este tomo venganza metiéndose nuevamente en él, un gemido de placer salió de sus labios, mantuvo sujeto al castaño para hacer aquel movimiento nuevamente, sintiendo como cada vez lograba salir más solo para volver a hundirse en el castaño debajo de él, sus movimientos eran cortos pero fuertes, buscando que el interior de Endou se acostumbrara a él y finalmente pareció lograrlo, las paredes anales del castaño respondían a sus movimientos, cuando intentaba salir se apretaban pidiéndole no hacerlo, cuando ingresaba se relajaban dándole la bienvenida, pronto aquellos movimientos tomando velocidad y volviéndose un ritmo tan intenso que ninguno de los dos podía controlar sus voces.

-Ahh.....se ve que estás acostumbrado a esto, ¿te gusta?-preguntaba el moreno disfrutando ser el causante de esos gemidos, no esperaba terminar en aquella situación pero ya no le importaba, se sentía demasiado bien para preocuparse por ello, el sonido de sus bolas impactando el trasero de Endou no le ayudaba, más bien lo hacía moverse más fuerte queriendo que solamente pensara en él.

-Mmm.....¡Rococo!-el llamado desesperado del castaño fue una señal de que lo había encontrado, el punto más sensible en el interior de Endou el cual comenzó a presionar sin piedad, estimularlo provocando que este meciera sus caderas con las suyas -Quiero.....quiero montarte-le suplico en un tono tal que el moreno creyó iba a eyacular en ese instante.

Detuvo todos sus movimientos en un instante, con sus brazos sujeto el cuerpo del castaño mientras se sentaba en la arena, apenas lo tuvo sobre el Endou apoyo sus manos en sus hombros, se sonrieron mientras el de banda naranja separaba sus piernas, se acomodaba en su regazo y sujetando el miembro erecto de Rococo lo guio a su agujero dilatado, beso suavemente la nariz del moreno, se aseguró de que observara y se dejó caer sobre él, ambos soltando un fuerte gemido de placer, abrazándose uno al otro mientras Endou usaba la fuerza de sus piernas para moverse, montar poco a poco al moreno que le besaba sus labios, dentro de poco recuperando el ritmo intenso de antes, las caderas de Rococo ayudándole, poco volviendo ambos a sentir ese torrente de placer recorriendo sus cuerpos, aún más intenso para el castaño por como su pene erecto se frotaba en el abdomen del moreno, este no perdió la oportunidad al tener a Endou frente a él, sus labios acariciaban toda la piel que tenía a su alcance, sus dientes la marcaban, pequeños besos dejaban puntos rojos donde succiono, enfocándose más en sus pezones mientras sus ardientes cuerpos se frotaban entre sí.

-Endou.....ya casi-susurro mientras apretaba con sus manos el trasero de este, moviéndolo más fuerte sobre él y buscando que su verga presionara ese punto que hacia al castaño apretarse cada vez más.

-Adentro.....hazlo....¡lléname Rococo!-más que una petición era una orden, su piernas le temblaban, su miembro palpitaba en señal de que también estaba cerca, el aire comenzaba a faltarle, estaba totalmente entregado al éxtasis y ambos gritaron el nombre del contrario al alcanzar juntos ese momento que ambos habían buscado.

Endou sintió que vio estrellas cuando sintió el pene del moreno clavarse dentro de él, hincharse y finalmente inundar su interior con chorros de semen caliente, su recto llenarse y se sujetó el abdomen creyendo sentir que estaba llegando aún más profundo, aun así fue el estímulo necesario para hacerle eyacular por tercera vez, manchando tanto el pecho como el abdomen de ambos, sus paredes anales apretándose y exprimiendo sin piedad el pene de Rococo, queriendo que se vaciara completamente dentro de él mientras sus cuerpos eran atrapados por la vibrante y delirante sensación del orgasmo, poco a poco este comenzó a perder fuerza, sus cuerpos también y Endou no se pudo mantener firme, el moreno alcanzo a sujetarlo, arrastrarlo hacia el quedando ambos tendidos en la arena, intentaban recuperar el aliento, poco a poco la nube de placer en sus mentes se despejaban, regresando la razón y ambos se vieron uno al otro, sonrieron y finalmente se rieron mientras permanecían abrazados, fue algo espontaneo, un simple impulso pero realmente ninguno estaba molesto de ello, lo habían disfrutado, cada parte de ello y una prueba era como ambos se besaban, no de un modo apasionado o lujurioso, simplemente un contacto cariñoso entre sus labios, disfrutando la compañía del otro.

-Ahh....okey, eso sí fue intenso-gimoteaba Rococo mientras Endou se reía suavemente, una vez el moreno sintió que su miembro había dejado de estar duro lo saco lentamente, sacándole un último gemido al castaño el cual se sonrojo cuando un chorro de semen fue expulsado de su ano, no dudaba de que habría aún más adentro pero lidiaría con eso más tarde.

-Mmm creo que no llegare a la práctica de la tarde-gimoteo el castaño sin poder creer ser capaz de alejarse del moreno-¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta?, quizás ir a nadar y más tarde tener otra ronda-le propuso sabiendo que una vez no sería suficiente, planeaba disfrutar de ese joven hasta el momento en que volvieran a sus respectivos países.

-Tu sí que eres pervertido-se burló Rococo aunque esa idea no sonaba nada mal para él, se acercaron dispuestos a besarse pero entonces el sonido de un los detuvo.

-¿Uh?-murmuro Endou mientras veía de donde había venido ese sonido, ambos porteros se vieron de reojo, se levantaron y decidieron acercarse notando unas zapatillas asomándose de unos arbustos-¿Fideo?-cuestiono el castaño al notar a su amigo sonreír nervioso al verse atrapado.

-Ah, yo te conozco, eres el capitán del equipo Orfeo-murmuro Rococo sabiendo bien que sería su rival en el siguiente partido, ambos porteros bajaron la mirada notando una gran mancha húmeda en el short de este, una clara prueba de que había estado masturbándose y sus mentes procesaron que los había visto.

-N-No es lo que parece, yo solo-gimoteo cubriendo su entrepierna sonrojado, ambos porteros se vieron de reojo, una sonrisa pícara apareció en sus rostros sabiendo que tenían la misma idea en mente.

-Sabes, si querías ver podías simplemente pedirlo-menciono Endou sintiendo que este era sin duda su día de suerte, sonrió agachándose para tomar la mano de Fideo haciendo que este tocara su miembro semierecto.

-Aunque eso no sería divertido, así que, ¿por qué no te unes a nosotros?-añadió Rococo mientras hacía lo mismo que el castaño, el capitán de Orfeo comenzó a tartamudear sabiendo que en esos momentos su cuerpo virgen estaba en peligro.

-¿P-Podemos negociarlo?-gimoteo viendo ambos penes erectos frente a él, ambos capitanes le sonrieron de un modo que le hizo temblar, sus ropas se perdieron en la arena junto a la de ellos, nuevamente aquel lugar se llenó de gritos de placer y otros sonidos eróticos generados por aquellos tres capitanes que se divertían entre sí, el rostro de Fideo ardía, sintiendo como las durezas de ambos se frotaban con la suya, mientras sus labios eran besados por turno y las manos apretaban su trasero podía estar seguro de algo.

Seria un intenso entrenamiento.


End file.
